bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
The Day of Kill: Alice Kimura vs Echo
Shaking in the Face of Personification Echo sat on a hill, with his back to a tree. He then heard a poof, he had heard that poof when he got the job as a General of Hell. He looked to Lilith standing in front of him. He stood up, stretching his shoulders and folding his arms. "Hello Lilith." Lilith looked serious, as if something was to happen to Echo. "Echo...the dark one...wants to see you," said Lilith. "Fine." He sighed, walking to her. She opened a portal, Echo walked to enter, but Lilith held out her arm to stop him. "You do not understand, it's not Lucifer that wants to see you...it's Satan," said Lilith. Echo noticed her concern but wasn't in a caring mood. "I suppose I should be frightened." "Yes, when it is Satan that wants to see you, it is a major deal, Satan is very, very different than Lucifer, he has killed anyone who has sassed him, even his own generals...even me," said Lilith. "Then it seems we have much in common." Said Echo. "Don't worry about me, I'm not in the mood to cause any trouble." He said as he put his hand on her shoulder in reassurance. They entered the portal and found themselves in the main hall of Satan's Palace. "Follow me," said Lilith, she then went to the stairs, which had a panel on it with a crystal on it. Lilith put her hand over it and a red light came out of it. The stairs then pulled buack and revealed a set of stairs downwards. "Well, look who it is!" said a voice behind Echo, they both looked to se a sinister Xaphan and a bored Baphomet. "Come to see Satan, eh?" sneered Xaphan, "Prepare to wet yourself in fear!" Echo ignored them, he didn't have time to banter with fools. "Let's just go." He sighed, putting it on his tab to torture Xaphan a day or two when he returned. "What Xaphan is trying to say is this, everything is afraid of Satan, except for his own brother, meaning no matter how brave you are, you will be deathly afraid," said Baphomet. "Of course he will be afraid, he IS the God of Terror and Evil!" laughed Xaphan. "Yeah, Xaphan shitted himself when he first met Satan!" sneered Baphomet. "SHUT UP!!!" yelled Xaphan. Echo turned and glared at them, still expressionless, yet his eyes reflected and inner pain beyond anything as greedy as them could ever feel. "I understand, but the things I have faced have brought me enough sorrow to praise damnation. I do not care what he wants to do to me, because if he doesn't, I will probably do it myself anyways." "Let's go, Echo, they are just trying to get your goat," said Lilith, she then walked down the stairs, Echo followed. They walked down a black hallway with hellish chaneliers and skeletons hanging off the walls. They then stopped in front of a giant wooden gate covered in chains and a lock with a pentagram carved into it. "What now?" He asked lazily. He then heard a low unhumanly growl, a growl that sent a unerving chill up his spine. The door then opened up slightly, revealing a large red eye. "Echo, how nice to finally meet," growled Satan. Echo realized how similiar Satan was to Kaosu...Himself. He knew very well what kind of monster slept within his soul. "Greetings, may I ask why I have been summoned?" "Yes, I have a mission for you, but first...Lilith, leave us," said Satan. Liliuth bowed in respect and disappeared. "So, I see you have...been enjoying your free time, and may I ask, who is this...Akiko?" asked Satan. "My very last possession." He said, narrowing his eyes. "What of Lilith?...Lucifer's casual mate?" asked Satan. He closed his eyes. "It's true, she also shares a unique spot in my heart...But it's clear that she wasn't or isn't interested. She told me herself not to get attached, it's obvious she feels nothing for me." "You have a sickness I call...a soul, I can get rid of that if you want, just say the word, anyway, to your mission, I need you to go to Karakura Town and retrieve me a girl, her name is Alice Kimura," said Satan. "Fine, I'll retrieve the girl, and if you ever tried to remove Lilith's soul, I assure you, it didn't work. Regardless of how she thinks of me, I know she has a heart, a cold one, but so do I." His eyes burned, Kaosu's heartbeat causing static tremors around them.